candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147/Dreamworld
| moves = 25 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 }} | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *There are only 25 moves to clear the icing and the underlying jelly, including those in the corners, which are very difficult to reach even with five colours. *There are also six additional jelly squares compared with the counterpart in Reality also hidden under icing squares. Unlike its Reality counterpart on web version, there are fewer icing layers at the main portion of the board (or more for mobile). *It is much easier than its Reality counterpart. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Open the board by destroying the icing squares. *Try to set up a colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Make a lot of special candies before moon struck to make sure that it can clear most the jelly. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. Moreover, its counterpart in Reality has six colours for all the moves available. This makes it much easier to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The jellies are worth 116,000 points. Hence, an additional 174,000 points for two stars and an additional 214,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 52.63%(290,000 - 190,000) points / 190,000 points × 100% = 52.632% compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The three star score requirement is increased by 43.48%(330,000 - 230,000) points / 230,000 points × 100% = 43.478% compared to its counterpart in Reality. However, it is made easier due to the board having five colours. *There are plenty of jellies and icings that need to be cleared in 25 moves. This requires the creation and usage of special candies especially the isolated jellies. Moreover, plenty of cascades may be required. All these will give plenty of points. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing of blockers or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for ten moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *The elements of different versions of its counterpart in Reality are mixed in this level. **For example, the icings are redesigned such that there is a mix of two-layers and three-layers. *This level's counterpart in Reality used to be one of the hardest levels, but following its big nerf, is now the average level. However, this level's former difficulty has returned (and then again nerfed as well) in its Dreamworld counterpart. Currently, its Reality counterpart on web version has been also nerfed. *After the nerf, this level has a 10 move moonstruck. Previously, level 185 was the first level which had a 10-move moonstruck. *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. Also, this level has no candy bombs. *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthrough Gallery Level 147 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Level 147 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 147 Dreamworld (Episode Placeholder Background).png|Web version (episode's placeholder background) Level 147 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with unsettled candies